Love Bites (Puckentine)
by Galaxy.Dust3
Summary: Sam gets some signs that Cats cheating on her. ONE-SHOT


Sam was furious. And she made it perfectly clear to Cat that she was, but Cat didn't understand why her girlfriend was so upset.

Sam had spotted the dark marks on Cat's neck when she arrived home from school and greeted Sam.

Sam's mind immediately was over flooded with why Cat would cheat on her. The hickies on Cat's tan neck were left by someone else's lips. How could Cat do that? Didn't Cat know how much she loved her?

Sam felt her blood boil with rage. She slammed her fork down on the plate she was eating off of on the counter, the metal clanging against the glass and causing Cat to look at her in surprise.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Cat only got her girlfriend storming off and slamming the front door behind her as an answer.

Cat stood there in shock, wondering why her girlfriend was so mad about. This wasn't the first time Cat had seen her upset. She had a pretty good idea where to find her.

Sam walked briskly with her fists clenched against her sides. She gritted her teeth as she thought about Cat being with someone else. It was probably that douchbag Robbie. She thought she should kill him for touching my girl.

Sam let out an angry shout as she kicked a nearby tree. Much to Sam's frustration the the tree was unmarked, her foot leaving no visible sign of damage. Sam sighed and sat on her usual bench. She placed her face in her hands and growled. She was so pissed about the love-bruises on Cat.

Was Cat not happy with her? The thought made Sam's mind spiral into hundreds of memories where she was not so nice to Cat. Times where she was rude or neglected her. Sam balled up her fist and her knuckles made contact with the wooden seat of the bench she sat on. How could she be so stupid? She let Cat fall into that jerk Robbie's hands.

Sam looked at the ground. Her anger still burning at her. How the fuck could Cat do something like this? She meant everything to Sam.

The blonde sighed as she felt the weight on the bench shift and a familiar hand rest on her shoulder.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Cat's soft voice reached Sam's ears. Sam knew if she looked up at her girlfriend she would she those dark marks on her skin, so she kept her focus on the ground.

After a few moments of silence Cat tried again. "Sam, I care about you. You can tell me what's bothering you."

Sam met Cat's concerned eyes. "If you cared about me why would you cheat on me?!" Sam shouted.

Cat was taken back by Sam's outburst. Her eyebrows furrowed. She would never dream of being unfaithful to her. "What are talking about?" She wondered where Sam would get such an idea.

"Those marks on your neck Cat." Sam pointed a finger at the skin. "I didn't put those hickies there! Who did?"

Cat became even more confused. Marks? What marks? Cat touched the spot on her neck Sam had been pointing at. What is she talking about?

Cat pulled out her Pear phone and turned on the front camera to see what was there.

Sam glared at the redhead. Why was Cat laughing? "What's so funny?" Sam asked the girl giggling next to her.

"Oh Sammy!" Cat laughed. "Those aren't hickies!"

It was Sam's turn to be confused. "Huh?"

Cat couldn't keep the smile off her face. "It's just make-up Sam. In special effects class today I was a model. I guess we didn't wash off all the special effects make-up"

Cat laughed again and wiped her finger against the dark spot on her skin. "Look Sam." Her finger tip was coated with the purplish red make-up. "It's fake! I would never cheat on you. I love you Sam."

Sam felt her face flush with embarrassment. "Oh." was all Sam could say. Sam crossed her arms and and looked at her feet.

"Aww Sam. Stop pouting." Cat wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pecked her cheek.

"I'm not pouting." Sam stuck her bottom lip out a little more. Cat giggled and rested her head in the grumpy girls shoulder.

"I really thought you cheated on me." Sam met Cat's eyes and Cat noticed the sadness in them. Cat felt a pang go through her heart.

"Sam." Cat said softly. "You mean so much to me. I would never dream of being with someone other than you. I love you so much." Cat leaned forward and captured the blondes lips in a short but passionate kiss.

Sam broke the kiss and placed her forehead on Cat's. "I love you too Cat. I'm sorry I accused you of cheating." Sam closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's okay Sammy." Cat smiled and cupped Sam's cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb.

After a few short moments Cat grabbed Sam's hand and entwined their fingers. "Come on. Why don't we get you home?"

"Okay. But only on one condition."

Cat smiled, her cheek dimple showing. "Sure! What?"

Sam's leaned in close to Cat's ear and whispered seductively, "If I get to make those fake love bites real ones."

It was Cat's turn to blush.

* * *

**Hey there ladies and gentlemen! I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you thought! Review review review! Love you guys! Xoxo**


End file.
